The Troublesome Life of Tenten
by Returned
Summary: She's a dedicated and mouthy girl who desires strength. Sasuke's an intrigued, cocky person. Neji is a stoic man with stalkers, a fanclub, and exceptional looks. How much more different can they be from her? NejiTentenSasuke


**Ahahaha! Juju is back! Whoo! My next NejixTentenxSasuke! I love the Neji Tenten Sasuke triangle! Well here's my next fanfic**!

* * *

Him? An eighteen year old Hyyuga prodigy, heir of the Hyuuga clan, not to mentain incredibly strong and handsome. Her? A seventeen year old weapon loving girl who is exeptionally strong, with average looks. Them? The perfect couple. At least that's what a rock thought. People just thought they were too different. To her, he's been her partner, best friend, someone special to her, but no one knew what went on the mind of Hyuuga Neji. Team Gai had grown distant, as Lee and Neji went on an ongoing mission. Tenten? She didn't get some fancy A-rank mission. Oh no, she got something far more extravagent. Five months in the hospital due to an incident. Sure, she snook out of the room and trained a bit, but other then that, she had grown a bit rusty. 

_SWISH_. The sound of a kunai pierce it's edge through a tree and watched the tree slowly lose color and crackle. Tenten smiled as she continued watching it.

"Good... I've still got it." She smiled and caught her breath. She pouted a bit as she looked at her pouch. There it was. Her untouched explosives. Damn, how she wished to throw just one of them at somebody and watch them blow up like a bomb. She restrained herself though. No. The explosives would be too loud and she was out in secret too. Just sneaking out like this and training whenever she got the chance was good enough..but...it wasn't good enough to beat _him._

_RUSTLE. _She quickly jumped up in the air and slowly landed on the tree branch as eight kunais pierced the air from underneath and was suddenly blown away to a puff of smoke. Damn. She wasn't supposed to make rash movements. She winced a bit at the uneasy feeling in her body. It wasn't pain, but...

"You're supposed to be in the hospital bed." A raven haired boy closed his eyes. She slowly jumped down from the tree and landed in front of him, but distanced hersellf quickly.

"No." She stubbornly replied. He slowly opened his eyes. "I'm not falling behind in my training. I'm not going to fall behind _him_." She harshly spoke and looked at him. She could hear him sigh and mutter something to himself. He knew exactly who she was talking about. He is Hyuuga Neji. Someone who she's been with for a long time and someone's she's made a promise with. She was **not** going to back down now.

"Hurry up." He muttered and turned his back to her and sat near a tree, not once looking at her. The curves of her mouth just started to widen and widen.

"Thanks." She muttered it quietly, but loud enough for him to hear. She really was grateful that he didn't force her back in the hospital bed like the others. Ino, Temari, Naruto, Hinata, even the ever so lazy Shikamaru always used the Shadow Manipulation to drag her back into the hospital bed. She didn't want that. She continued her training as Sasuke just sat there watching. Waiting to catch her when she falls uncouncious, call in a doctor when she gets injured, and just watched her.

The blond fox boy had suceeded in bringing Sasuke back, but the Hokage wasn't completely trustful of him, so he was not allowed any missions for the time being, so he wandered around the village he once betrayed. Great title, ain't it? Seeing trees tumble and wither to the ground, he decided to check it out. There, he ran into a panting blood covered girl training to her fullest in her now dirtied shorts and a blood stained t-shirt panting, "I''m not nearly done yet." with her fierce brown eyes. He just couldn't help but feel the need to watch the girl train her ass out and fall unconcious everyday. That, was how boy met girl.

* * *

Brown eyes opened as she placed her body unright and rubbed her blurry eyes. She looked around. Ah, the hospital room. She felt pain suffocate her body, but she ignored it and placed her attention at the piercing raven eyes staring at her. The boy stood up and walked out the door, out the hospital, to his house. Tenten smiled a bit. "Thanks..." she muttered to herself and looked out the window. Today she was satisfied. At least she got to train, so she slept the whole day in, not knowing what was happening with the outside world, and boy was a lot happening. 

Two unidentified shadows walked through Konoha leaving squeels and chatter across town, and marched right into Hokage Tsunade-sama's office.

"Ah," she turned her chair around and quickly stashed away her lottery ticket. "You two are back." She grinned. "Well? How was the--"

"How is she?" The returned Hyuuga Neji quickly asked with his monotone voice. Tsunade looked at him with her mouth opened and then grinned and looked out the window.

"She's a damn stubborn one. She really wants to get stronger, so she sneaks out and trains till she faints." She chuckled a bit and turned her head towards the Hyuuga boy. "Nothing serious has happened yet, so she appears to be fine, but the hospital is still unwilling to let her out so soon." Tsunade looked out the window for a second. "Hee, besides. **That **guy's watching over her." she thought and grinned a bit to herself.

The other green clad man grinned uncontrollably, "That's great! Let's go see her!" He quickly dashed for the door, but Hyuuga Neji stopped him.

"She's probably sleeping." The grin on Lee's face started to fade.

"Ah, you're right." He quickly grinned once more. "Tomorrow will do!" Tsunade chucked a bit and shook her head.

"I'm sure she would be very happy to see you two." Lee gave her a flashing grin and a thumbs up. Neji seemed to be in deep thought, then nodded at the Hokage and left her office along with Lee.

"I can't wait to see her, right Neji!" He smiled and happily shone his teeth at every passer-by. Neji glanced at him for a second, then nodded and gave a small smirk to himself.

"Sure..."

* * *

**Yay! Some drama's going to appear in the next chapter! I'll wait for about 10+ reviews until I begin writing my next chapter! I want to get your guys opinion! Neji or Sasuke? Who better suits the brunette ninja? I'll look at your guys opinion and see who I'll match-make her up with in the end! **


End file.
